


Rainbow warrior

by Oceanpineapples



Series: Hetalia New Zealand [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Based on Real Events, France is an asshole, Gen, New Zealand is angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanpineapples/pseuds/Oceanpineapples
Summary: New Zealand is mad at France





	Rainbow warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the best, but it's 3am

"New Zealand, calm down," Germany shouted from his seat. America and England had grabbed the kiwis arms from choking another nation, by frankly probably already deserved it.

You're probably wondering why Germany was screaming New Zealand's name during a world meeting and why New Zealand was being held back, well I'll tell you.

It was July 10th 1985. You may be wondering why this date is so important? Well its apart of New Zealand History, something so significant. I should probably stop giving you all the suspense.

Well, this day was when France had bombed something dear to New Zealand, to his heart- France destroyed it. The poor kiwi's heart, it felt like that piece was just grabbed from his heart and stomped on the ground. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN UNTIL THIS FROG APOLOGIZES FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE!" Shouted New Zealand, trying to push the American nation off of him.

France wasn't even scared, he was more amused, his smile wasn't very hidden, and New Zealand completely hated it. "It was just a boat." Sighed the Frenchman with his strong French accent.

"IT wasn't just a boat!" The kiwi was getting rough now, his strength was scary, and it legitimately shocked America to his core. "It was a Greenpeace boat, it was apart of me and my land! Someone died..." Aotearoa was now in tears.

" Yeah, only one person and he belonged to Portugal."

New Zealand was beyond angry, he hated France so much, he was boiling like a kettle, ready to kill. "Doesn't excuse you on killing a person! You're sick, you know that!" The kiwi raised a pointing finger, spankingly pointing it at someone he hated most. "You're just salty because we protested about your little nuclear testing and stopped it; aren't you?"

"What?" France acted offended. " Non non non, Mon Ami- actually, Yes."

Oh, France was about to get it... Well until Japan stood up in France's defence. "Why are you so against nuclear? Isn't one of your people literally called the father of nuclear physics?"

" He is, but I don't want any of it in my land! I'm very clear on that, alright." New Zealand was now frustrated, why was everyone standing up for France, why not himself? The Frenchman literally just bombed something important to him, but no one cares?

"That's just stupid, you're such a hippie." America groaned, letting go of his kiwi friend.

"My land doesn't need to be polluted, I'm fine without any of that bullshit."

" Yeah but it's important." Said another country, also standing up for his enemy. "If you're going to survive you need at least some type of nuclear energy.

"Actually, you don't." Shouted Norway. "New Zealand is fine without it."

Countries who used nuclear power and countries who didn't were now arguing, blaming and pushing each other to get their point across.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT NUCLEAR POWER, _OKAY_." New Zealand screamed getting everyone's attention once more. "It's about a ship I love, that was in my land and France completely went in my boundaries and completely destroyed it. The reason, why he did it, was because he was fucking salty about me stopping him with nuclear testing in my waters. HE thinks it's funny, when it's not, because it's serious." The kiwi slammed his fist on the table, startling Russia. "France, I care about that one guy who died, because I'm not heartless. I don't care what you think, stop being so damn salty and apologize for what you did."

Everyone looked down, not knowing what else to say, hoping France would be the better man and apologize, but he didn't, he stuck his nose in the air and folded his arms rather stubbornly. "Non."

New Zealand felt his heartbreak, his eyes wide and tear then he turned around to face the door. "Fine, I can't stay here with that pig."

"Zea." Australia silently said quickly getting up and rushing to his brother, placing an Aussie hand on the New Zealander shoulder.

"Save it Aussie. I'm done here... I'm going home to help clean up the mess France started." New Zealand sighed, pushing Australia's tough hands off his firm shoulders.

Australia looked at his hand and back at his family member, he hadn't seen New Zealand so mad. Sure there were the New Zealand wars and his despise for England at the time, but this was different.

The nation's just watched the kiwi walked to the door then out, New Zealand's feet heavy with the wood. Everyone still too shocked to even speak, or even look at each other... Without a blink, New Zealand was gone.

New Zealand was angry, but he'll get over it. Take it from South Africa...That's another story for another time though.


End file.
